A Friend, a Companion, a Lover
by RasenShuriken445
Summary: When Hinata wakes up after a peaceful night with Naruto, she notices that he's acting a little strange. Take a look and see what ensues.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, here we are again. I'm sorry I haven't been able to get much writing done lately. School's been semi-hectic and I've been unmotivated, though that is no longer the case. I would like to thank my wonderful beta, xxSaphireBluexx, for your help. Truly, I could not have done this without you! Enjoy! *LEMON WARNING***

Hinata watched as Naruto slurped the last remnants of the ramen broth with a smile on her face. He set the bowl back down on the hard counter with crash as the ceramics cracked like glass.  
"You better pay for that!" Ayame laughed as she dried a novelty Sunagakure mug with a dirty rag. Naruto tossed a couple ryo on the table before gently taking hold of Hinata's hand and intertwining his fingers with hers, staring into her lavender eyes and asking,  
"Shall we be off?" She laughed at his formal tone and agreed, standing up while gazing into his electric blue eyes and gasping when he picked her up and began carrying her bridal style. They slowly strolled around Konoha, occasionally stopping to say hi to friends or family, with Hinata's head pressed against his chest. She felt her eyelids come dangerously close to shutting when Naruto sat on a park bench, playing with her hair mindlessly. As Naruto rested his head on her shoulder, his hands clasped tightly together around her back, Hinata embraced blissful rest, letting out a quiet snore.

The next morning, Hinata stirred to the sound of a shower being turned off. She looked around and instantly recognized her location as Naruto's apartment, given the framed picture of him and her on his nightstand. She clenched a fair portion of the covers and yanked them over herself, trying to return to her previous slumber. Unfortunately, she felt Naruto snuggle next to her and wrap his arms around her thin waist, pulling her in close and placing his lips on her neck, gently suckling on the sensitive skin.  
"Good morning, Naru-kun," Hinata greeted him as he repeatedly attempted to give her a "love bite," as he'd called it on so many occasions.  
"'Morning, love," he purred into her ear, making her blush a light pink as her hand quickly moved to her mouth, her fingertips resting on her lips. He began to nibble on the cartilage of her left ear, which led her to question his motives.  
"Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked curiously, her cheeks burning red-hot as she realized how forthright she had been with her choice of words.  
"I don't know. Is it working?" He turned her onto her back, placing his incredibly soft palm onto her face, brushing her hair behind her ear, and leaning over her, his lips lingering close to hers while he stared hungrily into her stunning lavender eyes. He very gently connected their lips and used his other hand to pull her closer to him. Placidly biting her bottom lip, his tongue begged to enter her mouth. Barely parting her lips, she allowed him in and instantly felt his tongue swirl, touching her teeth and tangoing with her own.  
She greatly admired the warmth and passion Naruto was bestowing unto her, but each time they stopped kissing, Naruto would launch right back into her, like he couldn't get enough of her. He eventually began to slowly kiss downward, stopping at her collarbone, and continued onward. When he reached her colossal breasts, he rubbed his lotion-like hands against the delicate flesh, making her squirm and moan his name, his fingers gliding over her hardening nipples. He gently slid his fingers under her shirt and around her and caught the strap link of her bra, but her hands shot backward, worried about what he was going to do. She noticed that her breathing was more labored, which made her chest pulse up and down. He looked into her innocent eyes and muttered,  
"I would never do anything to hurt you. Please, let me show you how much I love you." She stared directly into his sky blue orbs, searching for any hint of deception, but to no avail. He simply gave her a highly concerned look that made her heart melt.  
"He really does care about me," she thought to herself. She exhaled deeply before nodding her head, giving him the OK. He once again slithered his hands under her shirt and unhooked her bra, helping her take her shirt off in the process. Her hands instinctively shot over her nipples, careful to cover anything revealing.  
"Would you be more comfortable if I were shirtless, too?" he inquired, removing his tank top. For the first time, Naruto stood shirtless in front of her, and she finally had a full view of his body. To say the least, Naruto was hot. No...that didn't quite do it. He was simply gorgeous. He had toned, lean muscles that basically bulged from his stomach, rock hard pectorals, and, for some reason, a completely hairless chest, which she often laid her head on when they slept together.  
She slowly moved her hands away from her breasts, now slightly more comfortable, and laid back down, trying to relax as Naruto leaned down and began to kiss the skin encompassing her areolae, but nothing with the actual nipples. He would kiss in a circle, and then simply start all over again, which made her go insane with anticipation. Endless moans escaped her lips as she grabbed a lock of his hair and begged him to go a step further. He placidly took her succulent left nipple into his mouth, suckling gently. She continued to moan his name as he took the other supple nipple with his tongue, tracing her areola, into his mouth, using his hands to caress her inner thighs.  
Amidst the storm of pleasure, she felt an uncomfortable something poking into her leg. She looked down and gasped, marveling at the sight of a prodigious bulge coming from between her lover's thighs.  
"You're not going to..." she groaned in between fits of pure joy.  
"Not if you don't want me to. We can start with something more gentle, if you'd like," Naruto suggested, dipping his head lower and lower until he was planting kisses on her pelvis, though he continued to rub and harshly twist her stone-hard nipples  
"That'd be best..." she moaned, trying not to cry from the mixture of overwhelming pain and mind-melting pleasure, though she painfully felt her eyes begin to burn.  
"As you wish." Naruto ripped-literally ripped- her panties from her body and simply gazed into her womanhood, marveling at the red-pink folds and impossible amount of moisture leaking from her. He retracted his hands from her abused nipples and placed them on her inner thighs.  
"Naru-kun... Please, don't stop." She was groaning a little louder now, loud enough that- if somebody were to be there- she would be easily heard through the door. Naruto muttered,  
"Much obliged," before diving his head into her woman parts, darting his tongue into her dripping wetness. She groaned in delight as he slowly nibbled on her folds and teased her endlessly, occasionally being generous and giving her clean-shaven vulva a long lick. She let a moan escape her as she pleaded with him,  
"Naru...kun...do as you wish. Just make it wonderful." A mischievous smile formed on his lips as he muttered,  
"It'd be my pleasure." He inserted one finger into her, beginning to pump in and out with amazing speed and force. He would bend his fingers every other thrust, just scraping her walls with his delicate hands, though he remained gentle to a lesser extent, so that he did not leave her comfort zone. He gently took the tumescent clitoris into his mouth with his tongue and began to suck, making her raise her voice an octave as she moaned his name.  
Minutes later, she felt her body twist and jerk, her thighs trembling heavily. "Here it comes," Naruto laughed as a dam broke in Hinata's center, sending about of pint of her juices into Naruto's face and mouth. When he rose up, his face drenched, wearing a smug smirk, he saw tears form in Hinata's eyes. He leaned his head down and whispered into her ear, his hair falling into her face, "That wasn't bad, was it? Are you ready for something better?" She stared into his lust-riddled eyes, which could practically see right through how much she wanted him to dominate her with the monster in his pants. She nodded her head and wrapped her legs around his abdomen. He hoisted her up, pressing her against the bed stand, and she reached down and stripped his boxers off, giving her a perfect view of his third leg. He stared into her young, angelically-innocent orbs and said honestly,  
"This might hurt a little bit. I just want you to know that I love you so much, and the pain won't matter in a minute or two." She ignored what he was saying, her mouth watering at the sight of Naruto's "little" warrior. "Are you ready?" Naruto asked quietly, licking the skin of her neck.  
"Yes, Naru-kun."  
In one thrust, Naruto's manhood tore through her virginity, making her cry out in pain. He instantly stopped and looked at her red-tinged breasts for a few minutes while she adjusted to his incredible size, letting the pain subside. As the pain disappeared, she gyrated her hips, signaling him to continue. Again, he launched his cock into her love garden, hammering her G-spot with reckless abandon. He began to pick up speed and force. The initial pain had now subsided, and was instead replaced by mind-splitting pleasure. She was now screaming his name, trying to keep up with her breaths. As tears of joy stained her beautiful face, Hinata stuck her tongue out and licked Naruto's lips, who graciously accepted her tongue. He slammed her onto the bed, breaking the comfortable kiss, and tossed her left leg over his shoulder, once again crashing into her tight folds. Every time he tried to pull out, her walls would somewhat grip his member, holding him in. He dipped his head and once again sucked on her nipples, pleasing the delicate flesh.  
As Naruto's thrusts robbed her of all basic motor functions, she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head and her body go slightly limp. The ecstasy rippled through her body like stones on a still lake.  
"Curse you Uzumakis and your stamina," she thought to herself as Naruto continued to endlessly pound her G-spot, sending her into otherworldly delight. She was now yelling so loud, her screams must have echoed throughout the village.  
In one final thrust, Naruto crammed all ten inches into her, her tongue rolling out of her mouth as she came. Hard. Her juices shot all over Naruto. Thankfully, he tried to dip his head down and drink the viscous fluid, but there was simply way too much. Amidst her earth-shattering orgasm, she missed the feeling of a lukewarm sensation in the pit of her stomach, which felt oddly comfortable. Naruto removed his limp penis and threw on some boxers and track pants, snuggling next to Hinata's naked form and whispering into her ear,  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too, Naru-kun," she returned the favor. She really did love him more than anything in the world. She really did.


End file.
